


Eliza

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Because Hartwin should have cats, Cat, Drabble, Established Relationship, Like really that's not a big part of the fic, M/M, This is just cat related nonsense because I have two cats and they inspire me, Warning: JB is dead (mentioned but not a big part of the fic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy visit the animal shelter and wind up with a new member for their family. This is just cat related nonsense tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliza

"Animal control?"

Harry shrugged. "It's been a few months since JB passed on, and we're both going to be home quite a bit for the next few weeks. I thought it might be time."

"Harry, I ain't sure how to tell you this, but I-" Eggsy looked uncomfortable, and it wasn't a look that Harry liked to see on his husband. Not when it was just the two of them. "I don't really like dogs? I mean, I get the reasoning behind it for Kingsman, and I got attached to the little bugger, but dogs ain't really my thing. I always fancied myself more of a cat person actually."

"Really?" It was news to him, and he now realized they'd never actually spoken about it. "Should we get a cat then? I've heard they're easier in some ways. More independent and we're both gone fairly frequently."

Eggsy grinned up at him and moved in for a kiss, the movement rapid but something that he did so frequently that Harry half-expected it at any given time. 

"Why the fuck not?"

\--------

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Eggsy held up the cat, a young adult just over a year old. It was a ginger thing, with darker stripes, and to Harry she looked like a cat.

However, snuggled up to Eggsy's chest, Eggsy beaming down at her, that was a sight to behold. But when Eggsy tried to pass her over she wanted nothing to do with Harry, and he wasn't sure what to do with a cat that was fluffing up her fur at him.

"She doesn't seem to handle crowds well," the employee cut in. "You said it was just the two of you though, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Eggsy answered for them and Harry just nodded. 

"She'll warm up when she's not as stressed out."

"What do you think?" Eggsy asked, still holding her, and as long as he did she seemed content. "I mean, her name's fucking perfect as it is, is that enough of a sign?"

"I don't think we could take her from you," Harry pointed out, and when they walked out it was with a third member for their little family.

\--------

Harry didn't yelp. He would admit he made a noise, but that did not mean it was a shriek, no matter what Eggsy said.

Eliza was a menace. The instant Eggsy turned his head she was rubbing all over Harry's suits, sharpening her claws on his favorite silk ties, and just this morning he had caught her drinking out of the miniature pitcher of cream he had just set out for his tea.

This time she was startled because the fan had blown a paper off the table, and obviously that meant she needed to climb her way to safety.

With her claws.

Up his leg.

It didn't help that Eggsy was clearly trying not to crack up, and even when he was treating the scratches with a bit of antiseptic cream there was laughter in his eyes.

In the cat's eyes there was only malicious glee.

\--------

His back hurt and Harry stretched with a wince. He was getting too old to sleep on the couch, not that he'd ever admit that to Eggsy. But he was in the second half of his 60s, it was to be expected.

He made his way upstairs to fetch a change of clothes, checking his phone as he went to see if Eggsy had updated him as to when he would return home. Overnight missions were frequent, ones where he was gone for over a week were less so, and Harry didn't really enjoy them. 

Still no news other than a snapshot of his morning cappuccino, a thing he had started doing the instant he found out that Harry thought Instagram was ignorant and pointless because of all the nonsense pictures people took, and Harry just found himself smiling fondly.

A hiss had him jerking his head up, and there she was. Back arched, feet firmly planted on his pillow, glaring at him balefully as he moved toward the closet.

Unless Eliza learned to talk Eggsy was never going to find out that Harry had slept on the couch because the cat had kicked him out of his own bed.


End file.
